Change of Heart
by MasonAndrews
Summary: Bella has made a decision on which boy will own her heart, and which will have to deal with the loss.
1. Chapter 1

Bella wasn't sure that her decision to move to Forks Washington had been the best choice she had made in her life. Being here for a year, she had thought things would begin to straighten out by now. She made some new friends, but she was still not able to get a routine going. Taking a deep breath in, Bella noted the cold air going down into her lungs. She hated this weather and wasn't sure that she could handle it for very much longer. The weather mixed with the fact that she was in love with two very different guys made her stomach uneasy. Her life as a teenager had been hard enough since her parents split when she was young and she had been forced between not only two different homes, but two different states. Her mother was getting remarried, and she was afraid that her father would never find anyone to share the remainder of his life with. That was it, the last straw; she refused to end up like Charlie by regretting life choices and ultimately ending up alone. She needed to make a choice right now. The choice would be made, but which boy would she choose? And how would she tell the other? She had logical reasons to be in love with both boys but she needed to choose just one. Bella was pacing the room again. She loved Edward, but could she ever get used to his life style? Jacob's life was just as hectic but at least she wouldn't have to move every 5 or 6 years. Bella was used to being cold, but could she spend forever with a boy who was quite literally stone cold? Jacob was always warmer then a "normal" human temperature by atlease 15 degrees and she knew she could get used to that. Edward would never age, Jacob would eventually be able to grow old with her. She never had to be careful around Jake because the fear of bleeding and not being eaten alive was not there. Edward's family had accepted her and attempted to make her comfortable. Jake and his father never had to try, she was always naturally comfortable, especially when he held her. After debating for hours she had made up her choice….Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know that it took way longer then I was hoping to get this chapter out. I am open to reviews that will help me improve my writing, or if you want you can PM if you have any ideas for the future of the story. This is my first story so I know it is not great but I am trying!_

Bella changed from her pajamas into her favorite comfort outfit - blue jeans and gray t-shirt. Her heart was racing thinking about the ways that she could tell Jacob how she feels, but in the end decided that she was just going to go with the flow. There had been plenty of times in the past where she was supposed to go to him with one set thing to tell him. Get out of the truck and just tell him straight out. Well…that never happened. Nothing ever happens the way she planned it to when it came to him.

She felt herself become nervous. What if he decided to give up? What if he didn't have those feelings about her anymore? The worst feeling she got was when she thought about the possibility of him having started to date someone and she was just never told. Bella began to pace again when she heard a knock on her door.

"Bells" she heard in Charlie's anxious voice.

She opened the door and he looked at her the way he does when he is concerned.

"Bells, you are going to wear a hole in your floor if you keep pacing like that, is everything alright?"

Bella looked back at him with a mixture happiness and fear.

"Yeah dad, I'm just getting ready to visit Jacob"

Bella knew that any time she mentioned going to see Jacob; he felt that a curfew was not necessary because Charlie had known the Black family before Jacob was even born. Charlie was always hoping that one day she would come home and tell him about her realization that Jacob was the one, but she wasn't going to tell him. At least not yet. Not when she hadn't told Jacob and not when she had no idea how Jacob would react.

Bella stopped her truck in Jacob's driveway. He saw her pull up and ran to her side. She had not been to the reservation since the last fight she had with Edward.

"What did he do now?" he asked. Bella looked at her feet and kicked the dirt.

"Why do you think he always did something?" She looked into his eyes like a child who is afraid to get grounded.

"Oh I don't know, let me see, the past 6 times you have come to see me instead of calling you just finished fighting with him. It is closer to here then your house, and you hate when Charlie sees you like that because then he reminds you that you can do better then Edward." Bella looked down again letting a tear escape but before she could wipe it away Jacob's warm hand reached up.

"He really messed with you this time didn't he? Bells why can't you get it through your head that he isn't right for you? How many times to I have to tell you that I can treat you like you deserve to be treated, that I can keep you just as safe as he can?" Jacob took a deep breath in and looked into Bella's eyes with such intensity that it took her breath away.

"I have flesh and blood, I am..." He looked away. He wanted to tell Bella that he is better then Edward, but knew that it wasn't the time. She was hurt and the last thing she needed was to be hurt more. Jacob took her hand and led her into the garage where they hung out.

"Just like you left it" he said looking at the wall

"Well, except for the hole Quil put there."

Bella laughed and noticed that for the first time in almost 6 weeks that she was happy. Genuinely happy, not just faking it. Maybe this was where she was meant to be. Edward was pushing her away and it was for all the wrong reasons, but she didn't think that she could handle it any more. The fighting was never going to stop and she knew that, but deep down inside she hoped that it would at least slow down. Bella looked at Jacob.

"You know that you are right." He looked at her with curiosity.

"Um thanks...but what am I right about?" Bella inhaled and took Jacob's hand with both of hers laughing at the size difference. "_You_ are what is right for me. I know that, I just needed to mess up before I was able to accept it. I love Edward, but it is never going to work out with us. I just don't know how to tell him." another tear escaped Bella's eye as she said this.

Jacob pulled Bella in for a hug and felt the tears running down her face. He held her and let her cry for an hour before letting her go.

"Bella, maybe you should just tell him quick, like ripping off a band aid, or so I hear, I heal too fast to even bother opening one." Bella wanted to laugh because she knew that it was funny but her mind was working over time trying to figure out how to tell Edward that he was not what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the morning after telling Jacob how she felt, Bella felt for the first time like she was being honest with the world. She had her reasons to be nervous because it was the day she needed to confront Edward with the truth, but she was too happy to worry about that right now. She was still on cloud 9 since Jacob accepted her confession with no diagreements. After appearing downstairs with a huge smile, Bella could not help but laugh at Charlie's reaction.

"Did we have a good night at Jacob's?" Charlie asked trying to mask his excitement.

"Yeah, we did. And you will be happy to know that your hopes and dreams are all coming true. You will finally have what you have always wanted…" Charlie looked at Bella hoping that she meant what he thought she did.

"Jacob and I have come clean…and by Jacob I mean me…I told him how I felt and that I just needed time to figure things out. We are going to take things slow, but…." Bella looked confused.

"But….." Charlie egged on.

"Well, I am not really sure what to say. I told him that I am in love with him but I don't know that I can really call him my boyfriend. We didn't really discuss that part of it."

Charlie just about jumped out of his chair when Bella came told him about her intents of last night.

"I am just so tired of the fighting with Edward and I finally realize that I can't spend my entire life defending what I believe. It's now how a girl should live. Jacob gets that ya know?"

Charlie smiled, not actually caring why she chose Jacob, but just excited she finally did. Bella was his baby girl and he wanted the best for her and he had always known that Jacob was going to be the best for her. Call it fatherly intuition.

"I guess now would be a good time to let you know that I had Nolan from the truck shop bring over some new tires for the truck. I am going to put them on after breakfast."

Bella thought best not to rush him since she could use an excuse to push back the inevitable time when she would have to confront Edward. She had not told anyone, ESPECIALLY Jacob that Edward had started to become abusive. He used to leave bruises on her all the time which was just because he was so strong and he never meant to, but within the past few weeks he was starting to hit her, and he was smart about it. He would never hit her in a place that could be shown off without pretty much being naked. That scared her more then anything, that he had the time to think about where to hit her. No one, not even Edward's family could ever conceive him as the type to hit a girl particularly because his relationship with Bella started out being the most loving connection, but she had a feeling that Jasper knew. With his ability to change moods, Bella had a feeling that Jasper felt his ability wearing thin when she was around.

She started to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard a noise and hoped Charlie didn't hear Edward in her room. Bella knew he was in her room and decided that he could not run her life anymore. Edward would just have to wait for her to finish her coffee before she would go back to her room.

"Cha…dad…do you think that I could have a couple bucks to go shopping? I just need to get out and do some retail therapy."

Charlie handed Bella his credit card and laughed. "Just keep it under 200 dollars and I won't ask what you bought."

"Deal" Bella said while walking towards the stairs.

Walking into her room Bella knew that Edward was there but quietly said without looking in one particular spot. "We need to talk and I feel that is best if we do this at your house. I will be there in a bit." She left the room and got in the shower hoping that he got the hint.

_I know it is a slight cliff hanger but my little sister had her baby girl last night and I have had a hard time keeping my mind in one place! Hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment! I really want to know what everyone is thinking!_


End file.
